The Talk
by DC-BA
Summary: Ichigo has something important to tell Toshiro... Ichigo, Toshiro, HitsuKarin hints, cracky drabble


"Ohhh, Shiro-chan, here you are," Ukitake-taicho exclaimed with his eternally cheerful voice as Toshiro stood there, not knowing why he had been called for, "We have been waiting for you."

"Excuse me, Ukitake-taicho," the boy started, unsure, as usual feeling strange in the presence of the much older captain. "But I-"

"Ohh, don't be so formal, Shiro-chan," of course, he was interrupted. The white-haired captain took him by the hand and started leading him towards a room that was deeper in the barracks of the Thirteenth Division, "You know you can just call me Ukitake."

As he was being dragged off to somewhere, Toshiro noticed that it was too quiet. Usually, the two third seats were there to make noise, always arguing about stupid things.

Now it was too quiet, eerie even.

When it was quiet in the Thirteenth Division, then bad things were to happen.

Soon the two captains reached a creepy room. Rukia was waiting next to the door, purple eyes tense. As she saw them, she nodded. Ukitake-taicho smiled in too cryptic way.

"I'll take him from here," she said, then bowed, "Thank you for being so helpful, Ukitake-taicho."

"Oh, no problem," the captain laughed warmly, "I guess you don't need me from now on," then he winked at Toshiro, "Good luck, Shiro-chan. You'll survive, I'm sure."

And with that, he was left alone with Kuchiki Rukia, who stared at him apologetically. Vaguely, Toshiro wondered what had gotten into everyone.

"Whatever happens in that room, you shouldn't hold me responsible. I'm only here to make sure everything goes according to plan," said Rukia and then opened the door to the room.

Almost nothing could be seen, nothing to be heard. A few candles were glimmering in the darkness, making it impossible for them to distinguish the insides of the room.

Suddenly a small torch was lit, illuminating the room. But still they couldn't make out who had lit it.

Then they heard a faint whisper, "Come in," they recognized this voice immediately – it belonged to their well known comrade, Ichigo.

The two entered. The orange-haired Shinigami was seated behind a table whose appearance was pretty shady. He was glaring at Toshiro.

"Sit down, Toshiro. I have something to discuss with you," his voice was strained, as if he was holding himself back, as if trying to stop himself from taking action.

Rukia pushed him a little from behind. Startled, Toshiro made his way towards the table and sat down, forgotten even to tell Kurosaki that his name wasn't Toshiro, but Hitsugaya-taicho.

"So Toshiro," the grim boy started as the captain was properly seated, "I've heard that you spend a lot of time with my sister Karin."

"Believe me, Kurosaki," Toshiro grumbled, almost under his nose, "most of the time, it's against my will."

There was a snort from behind. Neither man paid it any attention. They were locked in a tradition that had passed down centuries. From older brother to older brother…

"I refuse to believe this," the orange-haired boy shook his head, "So, as the good older brother I am…"

Kurosaki paused for a second, then seemed to contemplate something in his mind. His face showed mental activity never seen before in that individual, Toshiro observed. Incredible.

"Aww, screw this!"

With those words, the hard dilemma was solved and, with one clear swipe, everything that had been on the table (and there had a lot of things, judging from the sound), all 'dramatic' effect gone (not that there was such a thing before) and Kurosaki sprung up to Toshiro, seizing the front of his robe.

"What the-" the last of the question was cut off as the older man shook him vigorously, "Kurosaki! Are you crazy? Let go of me!"

"You are going to get your hands off my sister, you little-"

And then, suddenly, the older boy was thrown off from Toshiro, probably from a spell and hit the opposite wall. Kuchiki Rukia poofed from behind him and ran to the fallen boy. When she reached him, a well-aimed kick landed somewhere (Toshiro didn't really see but he heard it and it was painful from the sound).

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" each word was accented by a kick, "You don't want any mustaches, right? Then-" she suddenly remembered the fact that he was still here and turned to him, "Hitsugaya-taicho, I advise you to run away as fast as you can from here," with that she glanced at the squirming figure meaningfully.

Understanding what she meant, he stood up, making Kurosaki let out more unidentifiable noises. Quickly he ran out of the building (and he had to tell himself he wasn't running away from Hell) and once he was outside, he started flash stepping toward the barracks of the Tenth Division.

"_From now on, I don't know who Karin is."_


End file.
